


For a Love

by aristablightnn, le_singe_est_sur_la_branche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristablightnn/pseuds/aristablightnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche/pseuds/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a love, people will do whatever they feel they need to do, no matter what it is. Doomed in their own worlds, these four lovers search for a way to live in a world of hate and discrimination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lisa & Jamie

The sun shown down on the little café tucked between a clothes store and a Chinese restaurant. Lisa Howell bypassed all the tired and frazzled college students with their textbooks and black coffee with one too many espresso shots, entering the main part of the coffee shop. There's some indie song in the background for ambience, low enough not to interrupt the quiet chatter of business secretaries on break, loud enough to hear. There isn't a line, never is, and she approaches the booth with the clicks of her heels following after. Behind the counter is a familiar smile, a sight that warms her heart and makes a pair bloom on her face. 

"Lisa." Jamie McDougall chirped happily at the sight of her, leaning against the bar to be closer to her girlfriend. With Lisa's heels, they just match heights. "I thought you had a meeting with your father." She commented, sliding a hand forward to stroke Lisa's own as it lay on the counter. Lisa sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I did. He ambushed me with my mother." She explained, turning her hand to fold their hands together. "Do you have a break coming up? I really need to talk to you." Lisa gave her a smile, small and a bit strained. Jamie's eyes widened, nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, of course. You know I save them up to see you." She assured. "I'll be out in a minute." She promised. Lisa nodded and released the other's hand. 

"I'll grab a table." Lisa said and left the counter, turning to scan the room. Finding a suitable table, she slid in to the seat up against the wall, setting her purse off to the side. Jamie came out a minute later, carrying a tray with slices of cheesecake and tall coffees. Lisa gave her a thankful smile as she slide in to the seat across from her.

"I made it just the way you like it." Jamie said, setting the coffee before her lover. Lisa caught her hand and pressed a little kiss on the back of it.

"Thanks, Jay. You're a lifesaver." She praised, blue eyes twinkling in the low light of the café. Jamie blushed a bit, smiling back at her. "Finals?" Lisa nodded to the hassled looking college student two seats down. Jamie gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Thank god I'm done with all of that. Not that my degree is worth much to this city." Jamie sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey, you'll find a job. You don't have to work both this and that waitressing job. You know I'll take care of you." Lisa brushed her hand over Jamie's hand. Jamie smiled back.

"I know, I just feel bad relying on just your money." Jamie responded, Lisa sighing in amusement.

"You're so sweet, Jay." 

"What did your mother want?" Jamie asked halfway through her piece of cheesecake. She set her fork down to fiddle with her shoulder length brown hair. 

"What does my mother always want, Jay? To marry me off to some loathsome male 'for the good of the family'." Lisa huffed, not impressed with her mother. She has never been. She brushed her blonde hair back in frustration and stabbed at her cheesecake. Jamie frowned in agreement. 

"Your father was supposed to stop her." Lisa laughed at the suggestion. It wasn't pretty and musical like it usually was, it was harsh and annoyed. 

"You'd think that because my father has control of most of this city, he'd leave me to decide on my own life. He agrees with my mother. They've given me a list. A fucking list, Jay."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jamie asked, quiet and nervous. Lisa sat forward and linked their fingers. 

"I don't have another choice." Lisa murmured quietly back. 

"We could run away." Jamie offered. Lisa smiled at the other woman.

"That sounds wonderful. But my father would find me. He always has. No thanks to my good-for-nothing brother, but that's an entirely different topic and I don't want to talk about that failure of genetics."

"Sal isn't that bad, Lisa. After all, he introduced me to you." Jamie protested with a little amused smile. Lisa gave her a good natured smile, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips. 

"The only good thing he's done in his life." Lisa agreed, kissing Jamie's fingers once more. Jamie blushed darkly at the comment, smiling back warmly. "Don't worry, though, Jay. I've got a plan. It may not work out, but it's our best shot of being together forever and that's all I want." 

"Me, too." Jamie agreed. "What's your plan?" 

"Mitchell Russel." Lisa said, taking out her phone from the pocket of her business suit. 

"Who?" Jamie gave her a confused look. Lisa grinned.

"He's the son of the Russel family, they run the mafia in Vegas. He's been in a relationship with his boyfriend for ages now, even before we met I think." Lisa explained to her, scrolling through her contacts.

"And he'll marry you?"

"We'll see." Lisa said, raising the phone to her ear. Jamie sat across from her, anxious green eyes on her girlfriend. "Hello? Is Mitchell Russel there? I have a business proposition for him." Lisa gave Jamie a reassuring smile. "Trust me, he'll want to take my call. I'm Lisa Howell."


	2. Mitchell & Aron

Mitchell Russel moaned into his lover’s mouth. Aron had just gotten a break from work and had pushed him into an alley a few blocks from where they were going for pizza for lunch. The brick was rough on his back, but he paid little mind to it. He was distracted by the hard body pushing into his. He tried to muffle the moans.

“Ar- Aron! So good.” Mitchell shivered as Aron bit into his shoulder. “Ah! You’re off tonight, yea?”

A muffled affirmative.

“Good. Mmm! Missed you.”

“Missed you too. Been too long.” Aron Davidson replied breathlessly.

They had gone back to kissing when a shrill ring filled their own little world. They both groaned, and not in the good way.

“Sorry, love. That’s work.” Aron pushed off the wall and stood for a moment, getting his breath back while Mitchell pulled out his phone. He didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

“Hello? Is Mitchell Russel there?” A female voice asked.

Mitchell straightened out his shirt as he replied. “He’s a bit busy, may I have him call you back later?”

“I have a business proposition for him. Trust me, he’ll want to take my call.” She replied.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” Aron looked up sharply. It never boded well for them when some unknown caller came around.

“I’m Lisa Howell.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. A caller he couldn’t easily ignore. His family did business with the Howell’s. He couldn’t afford to piss her off and have it get back to his father. “Ah, Miss Howell. This is Mitchell. What can I do for you today?” He looked over at Aron and saw that they were both presentable. He nodded towards the street and they started walking towards the pizzeria again.

“Mr. Russel, it’s a pleasure to finally speak. I hope you’re quite well.” There was a short pause. “I wish to make a business transaction.”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. What kind of business transaction?”

“As it happens, I have two very overbearing, annoying and frustrating parents who wish to send me off to the marriage world for their own benefit. I hear you are having very similar problems. I think we could be of use to each other.”

Mitchell paused before sitting down in the booth. He looked at Aron, and his face must have given something away for he sat up straighter. “I understand being forced to marry.” He saw Aron’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “But I don’t understand what that has to do with me. It’s well known that I’m not looking for a bride right now, no matter what my father says.”

He could hear a sigh on the other line. “I’m well aware, Mr. Russel. I, too, am in no need for a groom. My Jay and I have been happily in love for years now. But my parents are insistent and I’m getting sick of it all. Marriage isn’t what it used to be, nowadays, Mr. Russel. I wish to propose a deal that will benefit everyone. Let’s marry, a showy affair that will make our mothers weep and our fathers exchange cigars. And then we with our partners will live together. Like roommates.”

Aron leaned across the table, nudging him with a perplexed look. Mitchell leaned the phone away before placing a quick peck on Aron’s plush lips. “So, in other words, we play nice for the cameras and, behind closed doors, keep our lovers company.” He paused to take it all in. “You know that our parents will then only turn to bug us for an heir, right?”

“Yes, I know. But with science today, we don’t even have to be in the same country to make such things happen. We’ll delay it till we can’t anymore and decide from there.” Lisa replied. “I’ve got a brother who might pull his life together and give them a grandchild, we might as well wait and see if it’ll happen.”

“That might work for your family, but my parents are barren. I’m adopted. They expect me to give them a grandchild. Are you willing to carry my child via artificial insemination?”

The waitress came over and Aron leaned back in his seat, giving her their orders. She wrote it all down before leaving their table. Aron leaned back in, trying to hear the other side of the conversation. Mitchell moved the phone speaker away so that he might be able to catch some of the words.

“I’m willing to do anything to be with Jamie, Mr. Russel. Children aren’t something I’d ever thought I’d have, but it doesn’t sound so horrible. Besides, any child we produce will be well taken care of with four parents.”

Aron blanched before mouthing the words ‘children?’ at him. Mitchell shrugged and sighed. “If we can get the doctor to keep it under the table, it could work.”

“We are the children of two of the biggest mafias in the country, I don’t think finding a doctor to keep a few secrets will be terribly hard to do. We can discuss all this at a later time, though, Mr. Russel. I propose we get together and sketch out our entire plan over dinner. Or breakfast. Something with drinks. We’re going to need a good plan to get through our parents.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes. “With or without our respective partners?” He knew what Lisa’s answer was going to be, though.

“If you don’t mind, I include Jamie in all my major discussions. They’ll have to meet at some point. We should make sure all of us are compatible.”

Mitchell put the phone to his thigh. “How do you fancy a week vacation to New York?”

Aron shook his head, leaning back as the waitress stopped to drop off their drinks. “I’ll need to give my bosses a few weeks’ notice before I’m free for that.”

Mitchell nodded and picked the phone back up. “It’ll be a few weeks for Aron to be able to get time off long enough to travel anywhere. Any chance of you coming to Vegas?”

There was whispering on the other end of the phone before Lisa replied. “I think we can manage a trip down there. It may take a few days to make arrangements, but a trip to Vegas sounds lovely. The farther from my mother I am, the better off.”

Mitchell chucked. “That works for me. Since you have my number, go ahead and text me whenever you know the specific date, Ms. Howell. I’ll clear our schedules and plan for the whole day and the whole bar.”

Lisa snorted into the phone. “After all this is over, I’m going to need the whole bar.” There was a small laugh in the back ground. “I’ll send you all the information as I receive it, Mr. Russel. It’s been a pleasure speaking with you. Till we meet.”

“Yes, I had my suspicions.” He paused, making sure there was nothing else to be said before hanging up. “I shall look forward to hearing from you in the near future and meeting you and your partner, Ms. Howell. Until then.” He hung up the phone as the waitress came back with their pizza.

Aron looked at him expectantly as they picked up a slice of pizza. “So? What was that about? You’re not getting married, are you?”

Mitchell shrugged. “I might. She wants to talk about it in person more. I’ve heard a little about her, but not much. It’s rumored that she has a female lover. From the way that conversation went, it seems like it’s true. Lisa, the woman on the phone, wants to have a marriage for only the cameras, but keeping our respective lovers close.” Aron’s face fell. “No, I would never sleep with her. It’s just like all those eye candies that I had to go through for those damn parties. I never slept with one, no matter what.” He reached across the table and took Aron’s large hand. “I love you, Aron. That’s not going to change. This just might be a way out of everything for us.”

Aron finally looked up. “You promise?” His voice was small and Mitchell had to smile.

“I promise. Always.”

That earned him a small smile that took away his breath. He squeezed Aron’s hand before going back to his food. They didn’t have much time before Aron had to get back to the worksite and he had three meetings after his lunch break.


	3. Lisa & Jamie

The plane landed smoothly, the captain's voice over head alerting the passengers that everything had went smoothly, blah blah blah. Lisa hardly listened, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Jamie was asleep beside her, her pretty head on Lisa's shoulder, just rousing. Lisa hated taking public airplanes, hated the babies crying, the noise, the claustrophobia, but she loved Jamie, who had insisted on paying for her own plane ticket. Lisa relented as long as Jamie let her pay for the hotel room. She was already plotting ideas to convince her stubborn lover to take the private jet back to NYC. Jamie gave her a beautiful smile as she sat up, stretching out in the small cramped space. 

"Sleep well, Jay?" Lisa asked, sliding an arm around her back, pulling her in for a small peck on the cheek. "When we get to the hotel room, I'm going to strip you bare and lick you all over." She whispered in to Jamie's ear, just to see her blush that lovely shade of red. 

"Lisa!" Jamie cried, hitting the woman's shoulder. Lisa laughed lightly, helping the brunette to her feet. "Promise?" Jamie winked coyly, making Lisa smirked smugly.

"I never tease." Lisa said as she took her carry on from the woman, leading the way in to the terminal. Jamie tangled their fingers, following dutifully to baggage claim. 

"Ha, that's a lie." Jamie chuckled, keeping close as Lisa navigated the busy airport terminal. "Where did you book us at?"

"The MGM, of course." Lisa answered, watching Jamie's response. It didn't fail to amuse. Jamie choked on her breath, eyes widening.

"Lisa! That's the most expensive hotel in Las Vegas!" Jamie said in horror.

"Yes. Well, second most. And it also happens to be right across from Russel's hotel. Perfect neutral territory."

"This isn't a battle." Jamie frowned at her. She hated when Lisa got her 'mob voice' going. Lisa kissed her cheek lightly.

"This is business and business is a battle, love." Lisa soothed, handing Jamie her little suitcase. Lisa noted to buy her a proper suitcase set for some holiday Jamie found presents acceptable. Being in love with a woman who hated being taken care of was the most difficult thing about their relationship for Lisa. She just wanted to spend all her money on Jamie till the other couldn't move from all the gifts and lavish meals. Jamie just wanted Lisa. Coming from a family based on money and power, it was a bit of a whiplash for Lisa when they had first started dating. 

"It's not business. You're talking about marriage like it's not a big thing, but it is. It's...It just is." Jamie said as they slide in to the back of the cab. Lisa's mother is probably crying in to her expensive handkerchiefs at the concept of her daughter in a cab. Lisa liked the thought of that. 

"I know it's a big deal for everyone. But all I want is you, Jay. So if I have to get married to this Mitchell Russel and have his kids or move all the way out here to this shiny town to be with you forever, then that's just a step for me to bridge this gap between us." Lisa explained, all very serious and realistic.

"There aren't any gaps between us, Lisa. You know that." Jamie gave her a lovely smile, scooting closer. Lisa smiled back, wrapping an arm around her lower back.

"I know, Jay." They sat together in the cab all the way to the hotel, Lisa's fingers stroking Jamie's side as the woman gazed out the windows starstruck. An attendant took their bags at the MGM, following the pair in to the elevator. 

"We're not in the most expensive room, are we?" Jamie asked nervously. Lisa shook her head with a grin.

"No, dear. I got us a modest room." She soothed. Jamie didn't look convinced. 

"Modest?" She cried when they finally got to their room. Lisa laughed as she tipped the valet. "Lisa, this is so far from modest, we've wrapped around the world. Twice." Jamie said in horror. Lisa laughed a bit more, joining the woman by the window. 

"Let me spoil you, love. This stay is going to be hectic and tiresome. Let me spoil you. It makes me feel right." Lisa turned her for a gentle kiss, sliding her hands around her waist. Jamie sighed in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lisa's neck. The kiss turned dirty and suddenly there was a wall behind her. 

"Lisa." Jamie gasped in surprise, following the light nudges of the woman's chin, tilting her head to the right. "Are you really going to have his kids?" Jamie asked, tone a bit breathless.

"Really? Now of all times, Jay?" Lisa demanded, pulling back to give her an incredulous look. Jamie frowned back.

"It's a serious talk we should have." Jamie protested. 

"Do you want me to call this whole thing off? I will." Lisa asked back. 

"No! I believe you when you say that this is our only chance. I just...Are you sure you want to do this? For me?" Jamie asked softly, brushing some hair off of Lisa's shoulder, hand small and soft. 

"Oh, love." Lisa murmured, grabbing the hand and pressing a kiss on the fingers. "I want to do everything for you. I want to be with you every moment of my every day. This is the only way I see that it'll work out. Maybe it won't. Maybe we'll have to start from square one. But as long as we're together, isn't that all that matters?" 

"Of course! You know that's what I want! It's just-" Jamie paused, searching for words. "It's just a lot of a burden you'll have to bare for me. I mean, kids." 

"You want kids. We'd have to find a donor anyway, Jay. This way, my parents are off my back, we have kids down the road, and we're together forever. That sounds good, right?" Jamie smiled at Lisa, nodding reassuringly.

"Yeah, it sounds amazing." She agreed. Lisa grinned back and pressed a kiss on her lips. 

"Good. Now, let me keep my promise I made earlier, neh?" Lisa grinned and went back to marking Jamie's shoulder. Of course, that's when her phone rings. Both women groaned in protest. "You have to be kidding me! If that's my mother, I swear-"

"Lisa! Answer it!" Jamie pushed. Lisa sighed and fished it out of her pocket as she continued to unbutton Jamie's top. 

"Lisa Howell speaking." She answered. There was a pause. "Mr. Russel, hello. Yes, Jay and I just got in. Meet for dinner tonight at your bar? Sounds positively wonderful. Yes, yes, see you there, can't wait." Lisa gave Jamie a smirk, flicking open her jeans. "Good bye, Mr. Russel." She ended the call and tossed it behind her. Jamie blushed and gulped a bit at the seductive look Lisa was sending her. "I'll give you one minute to find the bed and get undressed."

"Or?" Jamie raised a coy brow. Lisa's grin grew even more.

"You could wait and find out." Jamie bolted for the bedroom, Lisa at her heels, clothes thrown after them to the chorus of their laughter.


	4. Mitchell & Aron

Mitchell closed his phone and tossed it on the table. With business taken care of, he could get back to finishing his work. He had made sure both Aron and his schedules were both cleared for tonight and all of tomorrow. He quickly texted Aron before getting back to his computer.

_Theyr here. Dinner 2nite @ Katze. U wnt a pickup aftr wrk?_

He had answered a few emails before his phone beeped with a message.

_Luv a ride. Need shwr._

_K. C u @ 5._

Mitchell smiled as he received a smiley face in reply. He looked at the clock on his computer. Just after two. He prayed four thirty would come around soon so he could ditch this place.

*****

At five o’clock, on the dot, he pulled his Mercedes near the construction site. Aron slipped into the car, his large 6’4” frame ducking to clear the low ceiling. “You couldn’t have brought the truck?” He grunted.

Mitchell laughed. “Not today. But we’re taking it to the bar.” He pulled out into traffic and they made their way towards his penthouse. “How was work?”

“Boring. Same old, same old.” Aron rubbed his face. “Worked at the bar last night, so I’m running on little sleep.”

“What?” Mitchell yelled. “You weren’t supposed to! Clarence said that he would cover you, right?”

Aron shrugged. “He called me and demanded I come in. Apparently Garrett called in, or just didn’t show up again.”

Mitchell groaned. He took a hand off the wheel and rubbed the back of Aron’s neck. “Take a nap, babe. It’s going to be a bit before we get to the apartment. Catch as much shut-eye as you can, yeah?”

*****

At seven, Mitchell and Aron walked through the door of Katze. The bar was split into many parts, making a ring of four different rooms with a hall leading into the first room. The hall housed a small podium and table. Ids and belongings were checked on one side of the podium. The other side was for paying off stamp cards.

Past the check-in, a room opened up, the first of four. Two entry ways, one straight ahead, the other to the immediate right, lead to two different dance rooms. A coat check-in was to the left. A small bar with a few tables was tucked in the corner opposite.

Mitchell paused a bouncer, before he went through to the room. “I’m expecting guests. Two women. One 5’8”, blue eyed blond. The other 5’11”, green eyes, brunette. Jamie and Lisa. Send them to the usual place.”

The bouncer nodded in understanding and resumed watching the line. Mitchell pushed a half-dead Aron in front of him. “Come on, love. Just past the black room, and we’ll be there.”

Aron grunted but allowed himself to be steered.

The black room was through the right door. It was quieter than the blue room, the other doorway in the entrance. It had less people in it as well. An island bar, no bar stools, was the first thing people saw when they entered. A small dance floor was stuck in the other side of the room. Along the walls, both standing tables and sitting tables were fenced in with a banister. A doorway stood open to their left.

Through the doorway was the red room. The red walls were accented with purple and black and red fabrics, coming out of the walls to form small barriers around tables. It gave an alluring sense of privacy. There was no dance floor, but music still played. It was soft enough to be hard to understand, but loud enough to cover most conversations. A door was closed on the right, between two tables. It lead to the kitchens.

A doorway on the left stood open, but had strategically placed sound cancelers to block the loud music from the blue room. It was packed with people, even though it was a Thursday.

Mitchell passed all the way to the back where a circular table was always blocked off for his personal use, no matter what the night.

A server, dressed in a red shirt and black pants that let him blend in with the background, came over soon after they had seated themselves. He placed two drinks down on two coasters. “The usual, sirs?”

“We’re expecting company, Brian.” Mitchell replied politely.

Brian nodded. “I’ll bring menus then?”

He scurried off after Mitchell had nodded. Aron’s head thunked down on his folded arms. “Wake me when they get here?”

Mitchell chucked. “’course, love.”

Aron grunted, but fell into a light doze. They were both glad that they had tomorrow off.


	5. Lisa & Jamie & Mitchell & Aron

"We're going to be late!" Jamie cried as they got out of the limo provided by the hotel. Both women were dressed up to the nines. Jamie shifted uncomfortably in her dress, just a bit wobbling in her heels. She glanced down at Lisa's in awe, they looked a death sentence to Jamie, but Lisa walked in them like she was a queen, regal and smooth. Lisa gave her a smile, shaking her head.

"We're not going to be late. And if you say we are one more time, Jay, I'm going to cry or something." Lisa threatened with a smirk, linking arms with the woman. "Just follow my lead. We'll be on time."

"No we won't! This is serious! Lisa, take this serious! Take me seriously! We talked about this!" Jamie protested worriedly, looking around at all the pretty people just in the main lobby alone. It made her feel like she couldn't compare.

"Well, considering I was between your thighs during this lecture-" Lisa began with a growing smirk.

"Lisa! Please!" Jamie cried.

"Are you Lisa and Jamie? The guests Mr. Russel is waiting for?" A bouncer suddenly appeared before them, shocking Jamie a bit. She gave him a smile that hopefully doesn't show how nervous she is. Lisa just laughed and nodded to the bouncer.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Howell, Lisa Howell, Mr. Russel is expecting me." Lisa explained.

The bouncer's face twitched slightly before he nodded, holding out an arm. "Right this way, please. He's expecting you." He turned and led them through the hallway into a well lit room.

"Thank you." Lisa said and followed him through the club, tugging Jamie after her. The club was packed and noisy, but very well decorated with lovely detail. Jamie stumbled a bit, gasping in surprise at the wonderful club.

He nods and keeps walking.

"We're going to be late." Jamie hissed in Lisa's ear, to which Lisa just rolled her eyes. Lisa, herself, ignored all the dancers, searching for Mr. Russel and his partner. She spots the table there sitting at, eyeing them up. They haven't noticed their arrival, but she couldn't blame them. They looked engrossed in each other.

"I hope we're not late." Lisa speaks up once they arrived at the table, smirking a bit when they looked a bit shocked to see them there. Jamie pressed close, clutching her hand tightly as she looked over the two.

A man with shaggy blonde hair, the larger of the two men at the table, raised his head from his arms, looked at them with hazy eyes, then plunked his head back on his folded arms with a grunt. His companion smiled at his antics before looking at them. "No, not late at all." He stood. "I'm Mitchell Russel, and this sleeping giant, is Aron Davidson."

"See, Jay, we're not late. Lisa Howell, and this beautiful creature beside me is Jamie McDougall. Pardon her, she frets constantly." Lisa held out her hand for a handshake.

Mitchell smiled and shook the offered hand. "Nice to finally put a face to names." He motioned to the booth. "Please, sit. Brian's our server. Just raise your hand when you’re ready to order your drinks. Menus are on the table. One for drinks and one for food."

Lisa smiled back. "I could say the same. You first, love." Lisa helped Jamie slide in first. "Whatever you want, Jay, and I mean it." Lisa pushed the menus at her before turning to the waiting Brian. "She'll be a moment. She's pleasantly picky. I'll have a white Russian. Actually, make it two." She gave Brian a quick smile before sliding beside Jamie, curling her arm around her back, sliding her fingers along the woman's side to comfort.

"Bring the appetizer, Brian, if you would, please." Mitchell said to Brian before the man nodded and scurried away. Mitchell sat, nudging Aron. "Come on, love. Drink something to wake you. We have guests."

Aron grunted, but sat up. He wrapped his large hands around the glass in front of him. He took a deep swallow from it before looking up. "Sorry, ladies."

"Oh not at all. Exhaustion is a curse that inflicts us all. If you wish, we can cut this short and do this in an actual business meeting? Jamie and I don't mind. No point dragging it out if you want to rush home and rest." Lisa offered, taking Brian's offered drinks.

"I would like a marguerite, strawberry please." Jamie piped up before Brian could go off to get the appetizers.

"I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow, go more in depth if we feel comfortable with each other tonight." Mitchell said. "How long are you planning on staying in Vegas?"

"Jamie has two jobs she must return to in a week, but I can stay a bit longer." Lisa curled one of Jamie's locks around her finger. "We can always come back if need be. I'd enjoy the break from my mother, at the very least." She mused, smiling warmly at Jamie. Jamie smiled blushingly back.

Mitchell nodded. "I understand the two jobs bit. Had to stop Aron from taking a third. Threatened to find him a nice mansion in the middle of nowhere and throw away the gate key."

Aron sighed. "You had also threatened to make me your bodyguard and toss the rest of them out the door."

Mitchell laughed. "And I'm still tempted to, dear."

"No you're not."

"True," Mitchell sighed. "Too bad they are a necessary evil." He turned to the girls. "I hear you think the same, Lisa?"

"I hate my bodyguards. I ditch them at all possible times. Have been since I was a child. But I'd never think of putting Jay as one of mine. She's too precious to me." Lisa kissed her nose lightly with a smile. "Though, locking her up in a mansion in the middle of nowhere sounds lovely. Maybe in France. Or the Bahamas." Lisa mused with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it!" Jamie scolded.

"Oh, I do. All the time." Lisa chuckled, taking a sip of her drink.

Mitchell chuckled. "I'd hate to see what the state of the property after that."

Aron nudged him. "Oi, why aren't you scared of what I'd do to your precious mansion?"

"’Cause, you, my dear, would use the down time to cook or clean." Mitchell kissed him on the nose as Aron's face turned into surprised denial.

"I wish Jay could cook." Lisa chuckled lightly. Jamie hit her shoulder in offence.

"Oh, and you're the next Martha Stewart!" Jamie cried.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I appreciate your efforts, at least." Lisa apologized but she sounded like she was laughing inside.

Mitchell smiled. "What's your two jobs, Jamie?"

"I work at a café and at a waitress near my apartment." Jamie answered with a little smile. "What do you do, Aron?"

Aron blinked sleepy eyes at them before answering. "Construction and bartending."

Mitchell smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Aron's shoulders. He pulled until Aron's head fell onto his shoulder. Aron shifted in the booth until he was comfortable. And half asleep if Mitchell was any judge of things.

Lisa and Jamie just smile at them.

"A good strong man who can build a house and mix a drink. Nice catch, Mitchell." Lisa winked at the man, smirking as she finished her second drink. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her. She has no sense of decorum." Jamie pardoned her lover. Lisa pinched her side in retaliation. "Lisa! Stop it!" Jamie blushed, pushing her a bit. Lisa laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss in to Jamie's neck, causing her to giggle.

Mitchell nodded, his smile widening. "He is a good catch at that. Cooks, cleans, and fixes things, and makes a mean punch bowl."

Aron just nuzzled farther into his shoulder. "And I suspect he won't last through dinner." Mitchell picked at the appetizer that had been delivered earlier.

"He's at least a cute sleeper. Lisa snores." Jamie teased.

"I have allergies." Lisa sniffed, rolling her eyes. Jamie laughed cheerfully.

"Oh, just you wait. If he's sitting up, he'll wake the neighborhood, even with the sound dampeners in this place." Both women laughed at that. As if being called into question, a snore came from Aron's direction. A moment after, another, louder one, followed. "And, now ladies, the encore of tonight's meeting. Musical a la Aron." Mitchell tightened his arm lovingly around Aron as his snores ranged in volume.

"Well, with that serenade, shall we end the night? I want to go spend lots of money on Jamie at the casinos." Lisa raised a brow in question, shushing the protesting brunette.

"Since you ladies are dressed to party, shall I suggest going to the Treasure Island? It's run by my family, so you should have no problem with it. Just mention your name, Lisa, it'll get you far through the door." Mitchell winked as he helped Aron stand.

"Well, that's a wonderful plan! Come, Jamie, I'm going to get you drunk and rich. You can blow on my dice at the tables." Lisa also stood, smirking down at Jamie.

Jamie sighed. "Fine. As long as you keep it to a minimum."

Mitchell started walking out of the red room, Aron in tow, when he turned around. "Oh, Lisa? Don't mention anything about this. My parents know that I have a lover, and they suspect it's of the male version, but, to cover the scandal, they turn their heads." He moved his finger between the two of them. "And if you want this to go through, it might behoove all of us if you don't flaunt you're _together_ together." He dropped his hand. "No matter how hot you two look together." He smiled and winked at them to soften his words.

Lisa smiled back. "Mums the word, Mitchell. My parents think I'm here to spend all their money as punishment for the attack a few days ago on my marriageable status. And trust us, Jamie and I know how to keep our relationship secret. We've been doing it for years now. Practice makes perfect." She replied, waving as they heading for their waiting limo.


End file.
